A touchpad is an input device including a surface that detects touch-based inputs of users. A touch screen is an electronic visual display that detects the presence and location of user touch inputs. Mobile devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a laptop computer often incorporate a touch screen or a touchpad to facilitate user interactions with application programs running on the mobile device.